Ohana
by meeshylammers
Summary: Alex wants to be happy. Takes place two years after Alex and Maggie break up.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Danvers wants baby. It's been two years since she broke up with Maggie and nobody has lasted. Mia was her longest relationship of 6 months before Mia called it quits saying Alex wasn't emotionally ready. So here Alex sits in the waiting room of a doctor's office. Where the receptionist is typing aw and the TV is on some boring channel. The door opens and Alex's name is called. She follows the nurse into a plain white room with an examination table in the middle of the room.  
"The doctor will be with you in a moment Miss Danvers." The nurse said before closing the door behind her. Alex plays with her fingers and the hem of her shirt as she waits. Her head shoots up as the door opens.  
"It's good to see you again Miss Danvers." The doctor smiles and sits on the stool next to the bed.  
"Okay lets get straight to it. I went over your blood work and everything looks good to go. Your hormone levels are high which is perfect. We can do a hormone injections if you want to increase your chances of the egg taking but that is up to you."  
Alex shook her head, "no I'd like to do this a naturally as possible."  
"Alright, the next step is picking out which viable donor you want to use." The doctor hands Alex a folder, "inside you will find hand outs explaining the next few steps along with the website and user information. That site has information on all the donors. Call ahead about a week in advance with the donor's serial number before insemination so that we can have everything ready. Do you have any questions?"  
"No thank you very much Dr. Braiden." Alex said closing the folder and holding it tight. As Alex left the office she texted Kara checking to make sure sister night is still on. Alex wants Kara's help picking out the right donor but first needs to tell her about the it.  
"Oh boy." Alex says as she reads Kara's text  
K- Of course it is and order extra pot stickers tonight!


	2. Sister Night

"I have the food you better have Elf ready on the TV!" Kara says walking in the door. Alex is sitting on her couch surrounded by blankets and pillows focused heavily on her computer she didn't see Kara come it. Alex jumps and closes her laptop at the sound of Kara dropping the food onto the coffee table.  
Alex looks up, "oh hey Kara I didn't hear you come in."  
Kara's crinkle pops out as she looks between Alex and her laptop. Kara walks into the kitchen to grab plates and a fork for Alex, she hates chop ticks.

"What were you looking at?"  
Alex tenses thinking of a quick lie, "just some lab results from earlier today."  
Kara sees straight through the lie but says nothing. She plops down next to Alex and begins to dish out the food. As they eat and watch the movie, Alex's heart starts to race. Her nerves getting the best of her. Half way through the movie Kara couldn't take it anymore, so she put down her food, pause the movie, and turns towards Alex.  
"I know something is bothering you Alex I can hear it in your heartbeat."  
Alex pouts, "I thought I told you not to use your superpowers on me."

"Don't beat around the bush Alex, I know something is bothering you." Kara says moving closer to Alex. Alex takes Kara's hands in hers to keep herself from fidgeting anymore than she already has.  
She takes a moment to gather her thoughts before looking at Kara, "there is something that has been on my mind for a while and I think, no I know I'm ready. I want a baby."  
Kara hesitates before smiling, "really? But you're not with anyone?"  
Alex sighs, "I know, I know. I just don't see it happening with anyone, not after Maggie. Besides I'm already turning 30 next week; how much more time will it take? I don't want to be old and grey by the time my kid goes to college."

Kara brings Alex in for a hug, "if that's what you want to do then I'm happy for you. This kid is going to have the best aunt. "

Alex smiles, "thanks Kara. There actually something I was hoping you could help me with. I went to the doctors and I'm already to go I just need to pick out a donor. Would you help?"  
Kara lit up, "of course I will. Wait is that what you were doing earlier?"  
Alex nods, grabs her laptop, and opens it to the website the doctor gave her. She scrolls down, "there are so many to choose from I don't know how I'm going to choose."  
Kara thinks for a moment before taking the laptop and closing it.

"Okay this is what we are going to do. You are going to tell me what type of traits you are looking for like height, weight, personality, physical features, the works. Then once we have that written down then we can make a list of a bunch of options. Okay?"  
"Yea?"  
Kara quickly gets up to grabs a paper and pen.  
"Now what are you looking for."  
Alex takes a minute to gather her thoughts, "he should be tall and not heavy but not too skinny. Smart and athletic but mostly smart. Also Brown hair and brown eyes."  
Kara frowns, "but what about blonde with blue eyes?"  
Alex chuckles, "Kara I'm not trying to have my kid look like you, no offense."

Kara pouts once more, "fine you win. This is a pretty good list, lets start looking."

They open the laptop and begin and scroll up to the top of the page. Elf is playing in the background as they go through their search.  
It 's 11pm by the time Kara leaves, they gathered a list of 10 donors of which Alex couldn't decide. Alex cleans up and ready's herself for bed as the wheels keep turning in her head. This is such a monumental decision and she knows she shouldn't take it lightly. As she lays in bed, she thinks of what it would have been like to make this decision with Maggie. To go over each donor together, to laugh and make jokes about each and every one. Alex wonders what Maggie is doing, what her life has been like these last couple of years. She drifts to sleep thinking of what could have been and what will be.


	3. Testing

It's been a month since Alex's appointment and to say she is busy is an understatement. For reason unknown, alien activity has spiked and there hasn't been a week without an attack somewhere in the city. Alex wants nothing more than to take the tests that are currently sitting in her bathroom cabinet, but every time she got home she was too tired and passes out right when her head hits her pillow. Some days she didn't even get to go home, showering and sleeping at the DEO.

Kara walks into her sister's quarters looking for her. She finds Alex passed out on the cot. Kara quietly floats over to the side of the cot, brushing the hair out of Alex's face.

"Hey Alex, it's time to wake up," Kara whispers.

"Mmm no," Alex mumbles curling into herself and pulling the blankets tighter.

Kara goes to counter but something stops her. She hears something she hasn't heard before. It kind of sounds like a mix between a humming bird and a heart beat. A heart beat.

"Oh my gosh Alex!" Kara squeals with excitement.  
Alex jumps up rubbing her eyes, "what's wrong?"

Kara uses her x-ray vision to confirm her hearing, "I can hear it."

Alex looks at Kara confused and cocks her head to the side, "hear what?"  
"Your baby's heart beat." Kara says as tears flood her eyes. Alex sits there in shock.

"My baby's heart beat? It worked?"

Kara nods then pulls Alex in for a hug. Alex tightens the hug and sobs on Kara's shoulder. The sisters sit there until they gather themselves to look somewhat normal.

"I'm going to run a blood test real quick just so I can see." They make their way to Alex's lab were she quickly draws her own blood and puts it in the machine to run. Five minutes later and the results are on the screen. Alex's hand unconsciously makes it's way to her belly.

"I can't believe it's true. I'm pregnant." Alex stares at her hCG in shock for a few more seconds before yawning.

Kara throws her arm over Alex's shoulders, "alright sleepy head its time you get you two to bed."

On the flight home, they slow down to look at the city, "wow it's so beautiful up here. "  
"Yeah I love looking at the city at nighttime, it's a real stress reliever. It's a constant reminder of what I'm fighting for."

"Just putting this out there now, you are not flying my child anywhere around the city until they are at least 8 years old."  
Kara pouts, "but that's so far away!"  
"Kara we do not need my child revealing you are Supergirl to everyone. It's bad enough I'm going to have to bring them to the daycare at the DEO."  
"Wait the DEO has a daycare?"  
"Yeah, its on the floor below the armory."  
"Uh I wonder who chose to put those babies and weapons so close together."  
"Kara can we please just get home, I'm really tired."  
"Fine," Kara says then zooms off to Alex's apartment.

To Be Continued...


	4. First Appointment

Today is Alex's first official prenatal doctors appointment, and while she knows its nothing crazy, she still is nervous. Once she told Kara about the appointment, she insisted on coming with Alex. At first Alex was a little hesitant, but now she is thankful Kara came along. Currently, her knee bounces up and down like crazy. Kara is holding her hand because if she doesn't, Alex won't have any cuticles left. Due to it being the first appointment on a Wednesday morning, the waiting room is empty. Even the TV, that is normally on some boring channel is turned off.

"Are you excited?" Kara asks Alex trying to fill the silent void that is the waiting room.  
Alex shrugs, "this appointment is standard procedure really. Just a lot of testing, taking my blood, stuff like that. You can't even really see the baby, it's going to be a small dot."  
"Yeah but still you're going to see it. Like actually see it. Do you know how amazing this is?"  
"Alexandra Danvers," the nurse calls. Kara and Alex follow the nurse into an examination room.

"Please up this rob on then lay on the table with the blanket covering your lower half. The doctor will be with you in minute."

Kara is texting Lena on her phone, when she looks up she sees Alex undressing. Kara squeals and turns around, "Alex!"  
Alex stops and looks up at Kara, "what it's nothing you haven't seen before I mean we did live in the same room for five years."  
"Still I'd rather not see my sister constantly naked, thank you very much." Kara crosses her arms on her chest as she blushes from embarrassment.

"Alright I'm done. You can turn around now." Kara turns and walks to the bed so she is standing by Alex's head.

"Good morning I'm Doctor Nicole Turner, how are you ladies doing this morning."  
"Well I can't have caffeine anymore so it kinda sucks." Alex says as Kara smacks her shoulder and gives her a glare.

"What Alex really means is she is happy to be here."  
Dr. Turner laughs, "yeah her response isn't uncommon. Is this your first pregnancy?"  
"Yes."

"And who is this young lady to your left?"  
Alex points to Kara, "oh this is my sister Kara. She insisted on coming with me."

"It's always good to have a support system. Is there a significant other?"  
Alex shakes her head, "no."  
"Alrighty then, why don't we get started. Today is probably going to be your longest appointment. We're going to go through your medical history and do a bunch of tests involving both blood and urine. First though I'd like to do the physical exams and get the sonogram out of the way. From experience, woman dread this part the most so I like to get it out of the way."  
"By all means." Alex says as Dr. Turner begins. Once she finishes the pelvic exam, she wheels over the sonogram machine, "now because you are early in your pregnancy, we are going to have do a Transvaginal ultrasound." Dr. Turner grabs the wand and pours some gel over it. Kara's face immediately turns pale as she tightens her grip no Alex's hand.  
Kara points to the wand, "that thing is going up your…"  
"Vagina yes Kara. It's not that bad just a bit uncomfortable."

Dr. Turner turns towards Alex, "have you had one of these done before?"  
"No but during my time in med school I had a rotation in the maternity ward and had to such it on some patients."

"Are you a doctor?" Dr. Turner asks as she inserts with wand.  
Alex straightens up at the intrusion, "uh no I left at the end of my fourth year. I got a better offer. I'm an agent with the FBI so I get to work in the lab and in the field. Well use to."  
Dr. Turner moves with wand around until the picture becomes clear, "okay here is your baby. As you can see the baby is really small, about the size of a blueberry. As you know on your next visit the image will be a lot clearer.

"Wow that it? That's crazy tiny." Kara says as she squints to the screen. She has made a conscious effort not to use her x-ray vision anymore to check on the baby. Alex has told her she doesn't want to find out the baby's gender so Kara cannot know either.

"Yup that's it. I'll print out a couple copies for you. Then I'll need you to get dressed so we can do the blood sample, urine sample. I'll give you a few minutes to change."

Once the appointment was over, Alex and Kara made their way to Noonan's for breakfast.  
"When are you going to tell Eliza?" Kara asks between bites.

Alex tenses a bit, "I'm going to wait until my first trimester is over just so I can be on the safe side. I'd rather not tell people then something happen."  
Kara stops chewing, "Alex nothing is going to happen."  
"You never know Kara. Miscarriages happen all the time. I know the chances are slim but I'd still rather not get everyone's hopes up."  
"Okay if that's what you want to do and Eliza is going to be so happy to finally be a grandmother. Let's talk about something else, oh I know do you want to binge watch Buffy today?"  
Alex winces at her awful tasting decaf coffee, "yeah if you want. I just have to start looking for another place to live. Ya know one with a door for my bedroom and one for the baby."

Kara's eyes light up, "yes sister night!"


	5. Telling J'onn

For some reason the site refused to let me upload anything these last few days... Thank you for your patience!

Ever since Alex found out, she has been avoiding J'onn but her luck will run out eventually. The few times she has seen J'onn, she has managed to keep her thoughts at bay. After having her appointment this morning Alex is feeling really good. She is currently on her lunch break; eating the lunch Kara brought her from her favorite food trunk in Chicago while ordering pregnancy books off Amazon. She doesn't even register the door to her lab open up. Alex jumps when J'onn clears his throat.

"Uummm hello sir you need me for something." Alex says as her whole body tenses and she forces herself to think about something else. In the time J'onn has entered her lab, he has gone from hardcore director, to soft space dad. He unfolds his arms, closes the door and sits next to Alex.

"I know you have been avoiding me and I promised you that I would not read your mind and I intend to keep that promise. Now please tell me what has you so worried."  
Alex looks at J'onn and she sees the worry and love in his eyes. She's thought of so many different reactions he could have. Instead of stalling and prolonging the conversation, she drives head on, "I'm pregnant."  
Alex bites her tongue as she sees the mix of emotions that flashes across J'onn's face. J'onn pulls her in for a hug.

"Alex I'm so proud of you." Alex buries her head in J'onn's shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. He combs his fingers through her hair as he feels his shoulder dampen from Alex's tears.

Alex pulls away, "sorry, to be honest I was nervous how you would react."  
"Alex I know how much having a family means to you. Speaking from experience, it won't be easy but you are not alone. You have so many people who love you and will help you with whatever you need. I cannot wait to meet this child because if they are anything like you, then they will be amazing."

"Thank you J'onn. You don't know how much that means to me."  
"Alex you know this means we have to talk about your status here at the DEO."  
Alex grunts and hangs her head, "yeah I know, I just don't want to stop being a field agent. I love my job."  
J'onn takes hold of Alex's hand, "I know how much you love it but god forbid something happens to you that impacts your baby's health. As your director and as someone who cares about you, I suggest you think about what's best for the both of you as well as your team. I can pull you from field duty but I won't, not yet. Like I said it's your choice, but once you pass your first trimester I'm pulling you."

Alex thinks for a moment before responding, "how about a compromise. I still get to go to crime scenes, interviews, and investigative purposes. But I won't do anything active like apprehending aliens, nothing physically demanding."

J'onn agrees, "I think you should also focus more on training the new recruits. Gomez isn't doing a good enough job, the rookies walk around with more of an ego than a freshman in college."  
Alex laughs, "yeah I think I can put them in line. So nonphysical field duty, lab work and scaring rookies; that doesn't sound too bad."

"It's for your own good. Now when is your doctors appointment?"  
"Actually it was this morning," Alex says this morning pulling out the sonogram picture from her bag, "I know it doesn't look like much but it's there."

J'onn smiles as he looks at the photo, "I remember when my wife was pregnant with our daughters, we didn't have any technology like this. Seeing your child grow from the beginning, that is truly remarkable."

J'onn hugs Alex, "thank you for sharing this with me."

"You're family J'onn, I am more than happy too."


	6. Morning Sickness

It's 5am when it hits full force, as if she got punched in the gut. The sheets and covers are flown off her body as she sprints into the bathroom, making just in time.

"Uh this sucks," Alex says as she rest her head on her arm that's resting on the toilet seat. The constant feeling of her stomach turning and her mouth salivating was endless. She threw up and handful of times before brushing her teeth and climbing back into bed. She checked her clock, which read 6am.

"Great an hour left." Alex lay's on her back staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come, but it never does. Instead the obnoxious noise of her alarm clock fills the room. Alex grunts and turns it off before getting ready for work.

This routine goes on for a couple days until morning sickness becomes all day sickness.

Alex is working in her lab just after finishing her lunch break with Kara when it hits. Alex quickly scans the room for the nearest garbage can, emptying her stomach into it. She sat on the floor next to the trashcan and out of site from any agents passing by.

"Oh Alex I forgot to mention…" Kara says barging into Alex's lab, "Alex?" Kara says as she looks around but doesn't see her.

"Down here." Alex groans with her eyes closed and her body pushed up against the cabinets. Kara walks around the table to see Alex sitting on the floor.

"Oh Alex is everything okay?" Kara says rushing to Alex's side.  
Alex clears her throat, "screw morning sickness, more like all day sickness. That sandwich definitely did not taste as good coming up than it did going down."  
"Ew, gross Alex I did not need to hear that," Kara says disgusted. Alex goes to speak put grabs the bucket and throws up again.  
Kara rubs Alex's back, "get it all out, there you go. You're almost done." Alex spits in the bucket, wipes her mouth, puts the bucket down, and leans against Kara resting her head on Kara's shoulder.

"This is awful Kara." Kara adjusted Alex so that her head is resting on Kara's lap. Kara ran her hand through Alex's hair.  
"Mmmm… that feels good." Alex mumbles.

"How long have you felt like this Alex?"

Alex furrows her eyebrows, "since the beginning of the week. Like clockwork at 5am but now its after breakfast and lunch."

"Well maybe you should talk to Dr. Hamilton or Dr. Turner."  
Alex shakes her head, "it's not too awful. Just have to wait it out."  
"Well maybe you should take a day off from work."  
Alex shakes her head, "I don't want to take too many days off before I have to."  
"Alex you know J'onn wouldn't mind."  
Alex opens her eyes and looks at Kara, "I know but I don't want tot take advantage of him. I can still work I just need a minute… and a toothbrush."

"This is an unusual site," J'onn says looking down at the two who are staring back at him wide eyed. That is until Alex has to throw up again in the trash can.  
"Dammit," Alex grunts between dry heaves. J'onn kneels down and rubs Alex's back. Once Alex finishes she leans into J'onn.

"When M'yri'ah was pregnant with K'hym and T'ania, she got sick too all the time. I made her a special tea that helped her feel better. If you would like I can make something similar?"  
"That would be nice, thanks J'onn."  
"For now why don't you let Kara take you to your quarters and I'll be by with some tea and crackers."

Alex nods and lets the both Kara and J'onn help her up. Alex's legs are a bit wobbly causing her to lean further into Kara. Alex hates feeling weak but she is too tired and sick to argue.

Alex lays in her cot with her head in Kara's lap, just like in her lab.

"I like being the one to take care of you for once."  
"Don't get use to it." Alex whispers causing Kara to chuckle. J'onn knocks before entering the room.

"How are you feeling Alex?" J'onn says, putting the tray down and kneeling in front of Alex.

"Better but still lousy."

"Wow Alex Danvers admitting she feels bad, this is a first." Alex slaps Kara's stomach before sitting up and taking the cup of tea from J'onn.

"Wow this is really good J'onn." Alex compliments J'onn.

"Thank you, I hope you feel better. I'll make sure to have some on stand by when you need it. Don't be afraid to take a break whenever you need it. If you need to take any time off please don't hesitate to ask. M'yri"ah's pregnancies weren't the easiest so speaking from experience, take the rest when you need it."  
"Thank you J'onn that means so much." Alex really appreciates everything J'onn is doing for her. J'onn hugs her before saying good-bye.


	7. Game Night

Alex's morning sickness was not getting any better; the only remedy was J'onn's tea and Alex's has been drinking it out the wazoo. It's 6pm on Friday, Alex is 11 weeks into her pregnancy and all she wants to do is sleep. Her next appointment is Wednesday and then she can finally tell her family and friends. She has been dying to tell everyone. Although there isn't any physical evidence of the pregnancy, the symptoms are all there. Alex is meant to go over to Kara's for 7pm so she sets a couple alarms and settles on the couch for a nap.

Alex wakes up to her phone reading 6:50pm. "Shit!" Alex yells, jumping off the couch to get changed. It's 7:30 before Alex can step foot into Kara's apartment, lucky for her she is the first to arrive.

"Alex you're late." Kara pouts as she stuff popcorn into her mouth. Alex plops on the couch next to Kara and snuggles into Kara's side, "I know I'm sorry. I fell asleep and missed my alarms."

"Alex if you're too tired then you could have told me and I would have understood. You're body is working overtime and you need to slow down."  
Alex sighs and cuddles further into Kara's side, "I know, I know. I didn't think it would be this bad. God it's like I'm running on half the energy I had. Thank god I'm not in the field, I don't think I could handle it."

"When do you think you will start showing?"  
"Well its different for everyone but hopefully not until around 16 weeks. I'd rather not look like a blue whale when I'm about to deliver. I'm fine with a whale but not a blue whale."

Kara laughs, "yeah okay."

"Now remember neither Winn, James know about the baby."  
"Right uumm, there's also someone else coming tonight. I forgot to tell you."  
"Who?"  
"Lena."  
"Lena Luthor?" Alex asks cocking an eyebrow.  
"Yes."  
"Well it's about time. You talk about her all the time but I have yet to see the two of you together. I need to get to know my sister's best friend."  
That was not the reaction she was anticipating, "wait you're actually okay with her coming?"  
Alex shrugs, "well yeah, I've seen all the good she's done. She isn't like her family and she deserves friends and people who are on her side."  
Kara hugs Alex, but not too tight, "thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how much that means to me."

The doorbell rings, "I got it! You sit and rest."  
"Hey no complaints here." Alex said as she adjusted her position on the couch.

"James, Winn, hi come in," Kara says as she hugs the two men as they enter the apartment.  
"Hey Alex, we come baring beer and pizza."  
Alex tenses up mentally kicking herself in the butt for not thinking of a way out of drinking.

"Shit." Alex curses as she slowly gets off the couch.

"Yes pizza I'm starving," Alex says with a little too much pep in her step only her sister notices. Kara eyes her silently asking if she is okay. Alex shrugs mouthing back, "what should I drink?" Kara's eyes bulge out before coming up with an idea. As Winn and James sit on the couch with their food engaging in some Guardian conversation, Kara grabs a couple beers and pours them out. Then she quickly washes them before filling them with water.

"Smart thinking," Alex whispers taking one of the bottles. Kara does the same with a couple other bottles, puts the cap back on as best she could then puts them on a different shelf in the fridge so the boys wouldn't grab them.

"There problem solved," Kara says bumping hips with Alex, "how's the pizza?"  
"Good."  
"Kara, Alex get your butts over here so we can start playing monopoly!" Winn yells from the couch. As they go to move, there's a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Kara dashes to the door and opens it to see Lena holding a bottle of wine, "I hope I'm not too late."  
Kara hugs Lena, "of course not, your timing is perfect. We were just about to start monopoly."

They are half way through the game when Alex's head begins to pound. She messages her temples as she tries to block out the bickering between Winn and Kara.  
"Does anyone need another beer?" Alex asks as she gets up to escape the noise.

"Yeah thanks Alex," James says. Alex grabs her water/beer and James a beer. She heads back to the living room giving James his beer.

"Thanks," he says, taking a sip then spitting it out in disgust, "what the hell?" He looks at the beer bottle for a moment before looking up at Alex.

"This tastes like water." James says. Alex is internally freaking out and looks to Kara who is doing the same.

"Alex is yours normal. Maybe the company jipped us on a bottle." James says trying to find reason. Alex looks around the room to the puzzled faces then sighs in defeat.

"No its not that. Um that bottle was supposed to be mine which means this one is yours." Alex says switching the bottles.

At this point everyone is lost but the sisters, "wait I'm confused why would you put water in a beer bottle."  
"I wasn't planning on drinking tonight and I figured you guys would think something was up." Alex sits in her seat staring at her hands.

"Well, um, is everything okay?" Winn asks concerned for his older sister.  
Alex head shoots up, "yeah, no everything is fine. It's just um," Alex looks to Kara for support, "I'm pregnant."  
Their jaws drop and James is the first one to scoop Alex into a hug, "congratulations," he whispers in her ear.  
"WOOH!" Winn yells pumping his fists in the air.

"Congratulations Alex, you're going to be an amazing mom." Lena says with a wide smile.

Alex blushes, "thanks, I'm sorry you guys had to find out this way. It's just I was waiting until I was 12 weeks, granted that is only next week."  
"That is totally understandable Alex."  
"Well now that you all know I can get a drink that actually tastes good." Alex chuckles to herself, getting up once more to grab a cup of cranberry juice. Once the game was over, the group made themselves comfortable watch and latest Star Wars movie, courtesy of Lena who somehow managed to get a copy before it was released in theaters. By the time the movie was over, Alex was asleep against the arm rest of the couch.  
"She's exhausted, this week has been crazy for her." Kara whispers as the group gets up to grab their things.  
Winn turns to Kara, "is that why she looked like death today at work?"  
Kara nods, "thanks for coming guys."

"No problem. I hope Alex gets some sleep, it looks like she needs it." James and Winn get their hugs then head out.

"Thank you for coming Lena. Normally we play more games and the night doesn't end so early but I figured Alex needs her rest."  
Lena looks at Kara endearingly making Kara all fuzzy inside, "you are such a great sister Kara and I had a fun time tonight. Lunch Monday?"  
"Of course, just no kale." After Lena leaves Kara goes back to the couch where Alex has yet to move.  
"Alex wake up," Kara whispers rubbing Alex's upper arm.

Alex opens her eyes and goes to sit up but Kara stops her, "the movie's over, everyone left."  
Alex looks around rubbing her eyes, "I'm sorry. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Come on I'll grab you some PJ's. I'd rather you not drive home so tired."

Alex goes to argue but decides against it as Kara pouts. She follows Kara to her room to get changed.

"I miss our sleepovers," Kara says as they climb into bed.

"Yeah well don't get use to them, both of us won't be able to fit in this bed for much longer."

"Good night Alex."  
"mm night Kar."


	8. Better Late Then Never

Today was a good day for Alex; she woke up at her normal time for the first time weeks. While she felt nauseous but didn't throw up, which is an improvement. She's in her 14th week, officially into her second trimester. As she was changing, she noticed a slight curve to her stomach. She is starting to show! She smiled happily as she ran her hand across it. Once she got dressed, she had an odd craving for a cinnamon roll for breakfast. She got her shoes on and headed towards Noonan's, taking the scenic route through the park. The park is on of her favorite spots in the city. There are always so many things going on from little league games, to concerts, people strolling around with families and friends, playing on the playground or eating a picnic by the pond. Alex was imaging what it would be like for her and her baby to be here when an excited puppy ran up to her, knocking her over. The puppy jumps on top of Alex and begins licking her.

"Woah easy there," Alex says trying to calm the puppy.  
"GERTIE!" Someone yells causing Alex to tense up. Alex can pin point that voice from anywhere. A voice she hasn't heard in a long time but wishes she could.  
"GERTIE GET BACK HERE!" The voice calls once more but the puppy refuses to listen, content with sitting on Alex's lap receiving pets. Alex looks to where the voice was coming from to see none other than Maggie herself. What she wasn't expecting was to see is Maggie crutching along with a large knee brace taking up most of her left leg.

"Maggie?" Alex manages to get out after opening and closing her mouth several times. Maggie looks just as beautiful if not more so. Her hair is a little longer but her skin is as flawless as ever.

"Alex?" Maggie says as she manages to crutch up next to her. They stare at each other for a while before Gertie interrupts then by licking Alex.

"I'm guessing this is your dog." Alex chuckles as the puppy continues to lick her.

Maggie rubs the back of her neck, "uh yeah I found her abandoned on the side of the highway in Metropolis. She didn't have any collar or chip and refused to leave my side. Besides she is really cute."  
"Yeah you are, aren't you Gertie."  
Maggie blushes at the name and at how awkward this is, "so you named her Gertie?"

"yeah."  
Alex looks up to Maggie, "any chance it's short for Gertrude."  
Maggie nods once more and Alex has to hold back the tears that threaten to poor over. She wants to ask why but feels it may be a touchy subject. Clearing her throat Alex asks, "I'm heading to Noonan's if you're hungry?"  
Maggie hesitates for a moment staring into Alex's gorgeous brown eyes, "yea sure breakfast sounds nice, but we're going to have to walk slow."  
Alex gets off the ground and holds Gertie's leash as the two make their way.

"Speaking of, how did you get hurt?"

"I was running after a guy after one of my rookie detectives let him loose and some guy in a scooter wasn't looking where he was going. I tore a bunch of ligaments and stuff in my knee. I had surgery a couple weeks ago and this the first time I'm actually able to get out of my apartment."  
"From the looks of it Gertie must have been going crazy too."

Maggie laughs, a sound Alex hasn't heard in years. A sound she absolutely missed.  
"Yeah well we've been here for a couple hours so she can run off all her pent up energy."  
It was quiet the rest of the walk there. They sit outside so they don't have to tie Gertie to a tree.

"So you named her Gertie?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Yeah. I tried to think of another name but Gertie kept popping up in my head. I tried a bunch of names but she would only respond to that one so it stuck. I know you wanted to name your dog that I'm sorry."  
"Hey there is no need to say sorry. You can name your dog anything you want. I'm just surprised considering how much you hated the name."  
The waitress came over, "Hi my name is Amy and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with a drink?"  
"I'll take an Americano please," Maggie orders. Alex makes note her usual hasn't changed.

"I'll take an herbal tea please." Alex orders leaving Maggie shocked. As the waitress leaves Maggie says, "tea Danvers. Ever since I've known you, you have never turned down coffee."  
Maggie studies Alex a bit more before concluding, "you're pregnant."

Alex looks away and nods, "how did you know?"  
Maggie smirks, "well besides the obvious no coffee, you're actually eating breakfast for once on your own and there are some _physical_ changes as well," Maggie's last comment making Alex self-conscious, "you look good Alex, really good."

It makes no sense to Alex how easy and painful this is.

"Oh, congratulations by the way. You and your partner must be so happy."

Alex winces, "actually it's just me. There is no one else."

Maggie's surprised by that, "wow single mom, but you have your mom and the super friends right?"  
"Yeah I do." Alex takes a moment before answering honestly, "I want to know if destroying everything had was for something. If I waited for someone to come into my life I felt like it would be too late by then. So I figured I could do it myself."  
Maggie's throat constricts and has to look away. In the years that have past, Maggie hasn't stopped loving Alex. It got so painful she moved away to Metropolis to try and start over. After a year there and no change, Maggie went to therapy for the first time. It turns out she had a lot of issues that needed to be dealt with that she buried.

"I'm sorry." Maggie barely manages to get out.

Alex cocks her head, "you have nothing to be sorry for Mags." Maggie's heart constricting once more at the nickname.

Before they could continue, the waitress walked up with their drinks then took their food orders.

"Wow a cinnamon bun too Danvers."  
Alex rolls her eyes and bites into it moaning at how delicious it tastes.

"Uh this is so good." Alex says as she bites into it again. She looks up to see Maggie frozen, staring at her.  
"What?"

Maggie laughs, "nothing its just. You have something on your cheek." If this was a few years ago, Maggie wouldn't hesitate to lean over and lick it off herself but now circumstances are different.

Alex blushes and grabs a napkin, "thanks."  
As they eat, they talk about several topics; the super friends, the DEO, Eliza, Kara, Metropolis.  
Maggie's phone goes off, as they are about to leave, "Sergeant Sawyer," Maggie answers causing Alex jaw to drop.

"Yeah no leave them on my desk and tell Anderson to get the warrant for the Divine's apartment. We need to search that place ASAP before anything can be tampered with."

Maggie hangs up and looks to Alex who hasn't moved a muscle. Maggie waves her hand in front of Alex's face snapping her out of the trance.  
"You're a Sergeant!"  
"Yup got promoted shortly before I fucked up my knee."

"Wow Mags that amazing!"

"Thanks. At least one thing is going write in my life… well two if you count Gertie."

Alex stops in her tracks and looks at her feet.

"Alex what's…" Maggie goes to ask but Alex interrupts her, "I'm sorry Maggie. God I'm so sorry. I miss you so fucking much. These god damn hormones are not helping right now." Alex says wiping her eyes as tears fall. It breaks Maggie's heart to see Alex this way.  
"I know. Do you know how messed up I was after we broke up. God I almost got fired because I stopped showing up for work," Maggie sighs, "look do you think we could finish this conversation in my apartment. My knee is starting to hurt and I really need to sit. Besides my building is only another block away. Although my aunt may be there, she decided to move to National City after I got hurt."  
Alex nods and follows the two inside. Thankfully Maggie is only on the second floor.

As they enter, Alex looks around. This apartment is much more homey than her previous one.

"You have a nice place." Alex says as she walks to the couch.

"Thanks, have a larger salary comes with a bit of a bonus. Plus Aunt Val helps out a bit." Maggie sits on the other side of the couch putting her foot up on the coffee table, picking up the note her aunt left."  
"Well I guess she will be out for a while." Maggie says reading the note.

Maggie takes a deep breathe before starting, "why do you think I named her Gertie really Alex because of you. God I missed you so much I ended up going to therapy." Maggie reads Alex's face and laughs because never in a millions years would Alex ever think Maggie would go to therapy.

"Yeah I know but honestly it was probably one of the best decisions I have ever made. I went for over a year before moving back here and it actually helped. It brought light to a lot of things I've been holding back and a bunch of problems I've ignored."

"That's good, I'm really glad to here that."

"It took a long time but I realized I sabotaged our relationship." Maggie admitted.  
"What I know you Mags you would never do that."  
Maggie held a hand up to stop Alex, "but I did. Throughout the time I was in therapy, the topic of kids was brought up a lot. For the longest time, I believed that I would be a terrible mom. That I wouldn't be able to handle the responsibilities and that a child would destroy my life. I kept denying that my parents had anything to do with it." Maggie pauses looking into Alex's eyes. It was almost as if there was a spark of hope in Alex's eyes.  
"But in reality, they were a part of it, a big part. What kid would want a mom who was thrown out by there own parents? Plus, I never had a parent that I could look up to. Even before I was kicked out my parents weren't great, they had there moments but it was like they had to deal with me not love me. So I don't even know how to be a good mom, knowing me I'd fuck up real bad."  
"Maggie.." Alex tried to interrupt but Maggie up her hand up.  
"Let me finish please. Anyway, my therapist suggested I volunteer at the local youth center. I was hesitant at first but went anyway. Some of the kids I met, I mean they were amazing. There was this one little girl you would have loved her Alex. Her name is Sofia and she was about 3 when I met her. She was always to happy, kind of like a mini Kara. She came to the preschool every day, her mom would drop her off. I wasn't there everyday but the days I did see them together, there was always something off with her mom. It wasn't until Sofia missed school and came in the next day when I realized that her dad was abusing them. I tried to do everything I could but the mom refused to press charges."  
Maggie wiped tears out of her eyes, "one night I got a call from some rookie cops about a domestic disturbance gone wrong, it was Sofia and her mom. I rushed to the hospital, but her mom didn't make it. The husband hit her so much and pushed her down the stairs to the point she bled to death internally. Sofia hid wasn't hurt thank god. The dad got arrested and social services came for Sofia. She was so scared Alex, she was shaking so bad and wouldn't stop crying. So I brushed my fears aside and picked her up, I held her as tight as I could and just rocked her back and forth. She eventually fell asleep but wouldn't let go of me. The social worker ended up giving me temporary custody of her until they could find her a foster home."  
Alex pulled Maggie into a hug, "gosh Mags I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. Where is Sofia now?"  
Maggie cleared her throat, "she's actually here in National City. She stayed with me for a couple months until they found a home for her in National City. It's not too far from here and I'm allowed to visit as much as I want. Those months though, with her, they made me realize that I was wrong. That I could be a mom and I'd be good at it. I mean if a little like Sofia could feel safe, protected and loved with me then I think I could do it. I'd just need the perfect partner to do it with, which is one of the reasons I moved back here."

Alex's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, "Mags are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Maggie reaches up and caresses Alex's cheek, "yeah I am. I want a family with you Alex. I want all the first that we talked about and more. I know it took a while to be ready but I am. I know I've said a lot and it's really fast-." Alex shut Maggie up with a kiss.  
"You needed to stop talking Mags," Alex said pulling away. She stared into Maggie's eyes seeing a new side of Maggie. A side that is confidant yet vulnerable, a side that is not shadowed by darkness and pain, but hope and happiness.  
"Mags are you sure. I mean this is a really big change?" Alex wanted to be sure because Maggie was so adamant about not having kids before.

"Yeah I am. I'm still going to therapy here once every two weeks and the more time I spend with Sofia the more sure I am. I cannot wait to introduce you two, that is if you want to."  
"Mags I would love nothing more than to meet this precious little girl that stole your heart. It's just this baby is coming in less than 6 months, which is not a lot of time to get to know each other again. I don't want us to get into something then it blowing up in our faces like it did before, I don't know if I can handle all the pain I've felt before with a baby to take care of."  
Maggie cupped both of Alex's cheeks, "Alex I promise you this is what I want. We can take is slow okay. We can just hang out, it doesn't have to be anything serious and see where it goes."  
Alex nodded sniffling, "I've really missed you Mags, not just as my partner but as my best friend."

Maggie pressed their foreheads together. They were so happy to finally be near each other again, to have each other back in each other's lives. They stayed like that for a while, until Alex's phone rang.  
"Dammit," Alex's curses before answering the phone.

"Mom?"

 _"Hi sweetie I'm in town for the next couple days for a conference. I know it's short notice but I was hoping you, Kara and I could have a dinner together tonight."  
_ "Uh sure. Kara's at 7 sound good?"  
 _"Yes that's perfect. I'll see you then sweetie."  
_ Alex hangs up the phone and stares at it for a while.  
"You okay Alex?"  
Alex looks up to Maggie, "yeah um, it's just after we broke up. My mom kinda, um, reverted back to old ways. She wasn't happy about us breaking up so it's been tense lately."  
"I don't know if you know but she's been in contact with me since it happened. Not often but on holidays and my birthday she's called."  
"I haven't told her about the pregnancy yet and honestly I'm scared to. What if she's not happy about it? What if she's disappointed in me some how?"  
"If she is then she's wrong. Alex you are going to be the best mom on the planet, heck in the universe."  
"I guess I better be going then. I have to cook dinner and its already 3."  
Maggie looks at Alex like she has two heads, "wait you cook, really Danvers?"  
"Hey I can cook now. Thanks to the dozens of lessons I've had. You'll see I'm a good cook now I promise and the fire alarm doesn't even go off anymore."  
"Okay, okay I trust you."  
Maggie walks, or rather crutches, Alex to the door, "Wanna get lunch some time this week?"  
"Absolutely Sawyer." Alex said then hesitated not knowing if she should hug or kiss Maggie.  
"Um can I kiss you good-bye?" Alex asked unsure.

"Yes, Danvers you can," Maggie responds with blushing cheeks. Alex leans down softly pressing her lips to Maggie's. As quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Alex didn't want to press her luck to far; after all they have only just reconnected.

"Bye Maggie."  
"See you around, Danvers."


	9. Hurricane Eliza

Alex was pacing back and forth because Kara was supposed to be here a half an hour ago. Their mother was suppose to be here soon and Alex didn't want to face her alone. Her stomach was in knots making her more nauseous. Alex is also emotionally tired after an unexpected morning with Maggie. Her phone vibrates:

 _M- Breathe Danvers. You're going to be alright. Your mom is great._

It's nice even after all this time that Maggie could ground her simply with a text message. Alex checks on the dinner once more before quadruple checking the place settings on the dinning room table. If Alex wasn't pregnant, she would be at least three fingers deep of whiskey. There was a knock on the door. Alex took a breath and answered it.

"Hi mom," Alex says with a smile.

"It is so good to see you Alex." Eliza hugs Alex then enters the apartment.

"Where is Kara?" Eliza asks looking around the room.

"Oh she is out doing her city rounds and will be back soon. Can I get you anything to drink?" Alex asked hanging up her mother's coat on the rack.

Kara flies in through the window covered in alien goo, "uh that alien was so nasty," Kara says oblivious there was a new person in the room.  
"Kara?" Eliza says concerned for her daughter.

Kara freezes and looks up, "oh hi Eliza. Sorry there was guy buy the square I had to handle. Lets just say catching him was an issue."

Eliza looked between the sisters, "you took down an alien without the DEO present?"  
Alex winces and Kara answers, "uh no the DEO was there but it wasn't too difficult. Nothing I couldn't handle."  
"But if the DEO was there then why wasn't Alex with you." Eliza asks confused because Alex had just lied to her.  
"Mom today was my day off. I was cooking dinner I couldn't leave."  
Eliza was furious, "Alex you should have been with Kara, it is too dangerous for her to be out there herself. Not to mention the fact that you just lied to me."

"Mom she wasn't alone the DEO was with her. Just look at her she is fine."  
"No she is covered in alien goo, Alexandra. She should be at the DEO making sure the goo won't do anything to her."  
Alex was at a loss for words, she didn't expect things to spiral so quickly

"Eliza the goo his harmless, they already checked me out at the DEO I'm fine. I'm just going to shower real quick." With that Kara left for the bathroom.

"Alex you should have been there with her." Eliza says disappointed in her eldest daughter.

"Excuse me. I.. who would have let you in, who would have made dinner. For gods sake I can actually cook now."

"But your work with the DEO…"  
"My work has changed. I assistant direct the new agents and am the head lab tech and a senior medical staff member. I don't go in the field anymore."  
"What prompted such an irrational change Alex, you and Kara were doing so well."

"Why should me changing my job be so disappointing? I'm still there protecting Kara just in a different way. What happens when the day comes that I can no longer protect Kara? What will you think of me then?"  
"You're not seeing anyone so I don't see what could be the distraction."  
"What if I wanted to have a baby mom?" Alex asks to see her reaction.  
Eliza scuffs, "please Alex a child takes a lot of work and time, which you don't have. You will be an amazing mom in time but you will need help. No one can do it on their own."

"I can't do this." Alex grabbed her coat and left just as Kara walked into the room.  
"What happened?" Kara asks, as the door slams shut.  
Eliza shakes her head, "your sister had some notion that she was going to have a baby. She doesn't understand how difficult they are; how much time you need to take care of them. She cannot do it without a partner, which she doesn't have. I'm only looking out for what's best for her."  
Kara frowned, "no you don't. If Alex wants to have a baby she can have one whether she is with someone or not. I don't need her protection anymore. She taught me everything she knows and it's not like she's leaving the DEO. She's just adjusting her priorities."

Alex meant to go home, but instead she found her way to Maggie's door.

Maggie opened the door in sweats and a messy bun mid chew, "Alex?"

Alex looked up at Maggie, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." Alex goes to leave but Maggie grabs a hold of Alex's wrist, "no please come inside."  
Maggie ushers Alex onto her couch never letting go of her, "what happened?"  
Alex sniffles, "my mom, she, uh she was really disappointed that I wasn't out in the field today with Kara. I told her about my job switch and the fact that I wanted to have a baby but she, she just laughed in my face." Alex sobs.  
"C'mere Alex," Maggie engulfs Alex in a hug as Alex's sobs worsen. Maggie's coos at Alex's cries, trying to slow her breathing down. Maggie's aunt enters the room but Alex doesn't notice. Maggie mouths for her aunt to make some coco. Quietly aunt Val exits the room towards the kitchen.

Soon enough Alex's cries calm down, "I'm sorry."  
"Alex you have nothing to be sorry about."  
Alex gestures to Maggie's shirt, "I got your shirt a bit gross." Maggie waves it away like it's nothing. Aunt Val enters the room, while Alex is wiping her tears away; she stiffens at the presence of another person and a dog running up to her.

Maggie introduces the two; "Alex I'd like to introduce you to my Aunt Val, Aunt Val this is Alex Danvers. You've also met Gertie"

Aunt Val gives a knowing smirk, "ah so you are the woman my niece cannot stop talking about."  
Alex stands up and extends a hand, "it is a meet you. I've heard so many amazing things about you."

"The pleasure is all mine Alex, that is if you keep my Maggie happy this time." Alex tenses before Val laughs, "I'm messing with you Alex. Please sit, I'll bring in some coco in a minute."

Alex sits then picks up the puppy and puts Gertie in her lap.

As she pets the dog, Alex says, "your aunt looks a lot like you Maggie."  
Maggie tilts her head and smiles, "yeah, sometimes I wish she could have been my mom. I mean she is the one who really raised me. I owe her so much."  
"Is she staying in National City for good?"  
Maggie nods, "yup."  
Val walks in holding a tray of mugs, "I figured a change of scenery would be good. Plus who was going to take care of my little Margarita while she is recovering. This city is quite beautiful, busy but beautiful." Maggie pouts at the use of her full name. Alex's phone vibrates:  
 _K- Hey sis, Eliza went to check into a hotel. Do you need me to come over?"_

A- No I'm okay but thank you Kara.

 _K- Always. Don't listen to what she said. You're going to be a great mom Alex._

Alex smiles at the text messages, "it's Kara, she's just checking in."

"Kara is your sister right?" Val clarifies.  
"Yeah." Alex looks into the mug, "I'm sorry if I barged in and ruined your plans tonight."  
Maggie sits up placing her hand on Alex's forearm, "you didn't ruin anything Alex."

"Are you sure?"  
Val sat down next to Alex, "trust me sweetie, Maggie and I were going to sit on this couch and watch Pitch Perfect."

Alex laughs, "how did Maggie coheres you into watching that movie?"

"Well I have yet to see it."

Alex is about to respond when her phone lights up with Eliza's name on it. Alex looks to Maggie, how puts her arm around Alex for support, and then answers the phone.

"Mom." Alex says more cold then she means. Gertie stops trying to lick Alex's face and stares at her with her puppy head tilt.

 _"Alexandra sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I was just looking out for your best interest, I hope you understand."  
_ "Understand what mom, I gave up being a field agent, putting my life at risk and you yell at me for it. You yelled at me for having the job and now not having it. What am I suppose to do to please you." Tears are now flowing really down Alex's face, she doesn't bother to hide them. Gertie nudges her head into Alex's neck, as if she were trying to hug Alex.

 _"Alex you don't need to do anything to please me. I'm proud of you but I'm just looking out for your best interest. Do you really think now is a good time to have a baby? You haven't even had a real relationship since Maggie. To be honest I don't think your over her and that's a problem."_

Alex buries her head in her hand feeling the onset of a headache forming.

"Mom can we continue this conversation tomorrow, I think I'm going to head to bed. Love you, bye." Alex hangs up the phone and messages her temples. Gertie whines then looks to Maggie.

"Alex are you okay?" Maggie asks concerned for Alex. Maggie sits even closer to Alex as Gertie moves off Alex's lap and sits by her feet. Alex feels Maggie's embrace and sinks into it.  
Alex shakes her head, "I have a head ache and my stomach's not so hot."

This concerns Maggie even more; ever since Maggie's known Alex she never admits when she's in pain or sick.

"Did you eat dinner Alex?" Val asks and Alex shakes her head.

"We didn't get a chance to before hurricane Eliza came out."  
"Alex you have to eat, if not for yourself then do it for the baby." Maggie's says rubbing her hand up and down Alex's arm.  
"Baby?" Val interrupts.

Alex takes her hand away from her eyes and looks at Val, "oh yeah um I'm pregnant."

Val sat there shocked before grinning wide, "congratulations Alex! That is amazing news. How about I go make something light, like some pasta and chicken." Maggie nods and thanks her aunt as Val gets up for the kitchen once more. Alex's hand migrates down to her small bump as she takes deep breaths. Once her stomach eases, she turns to Maggie and says, "thank you."

"How far along are you?" Maggie asks looking down to Alex's stomach. Due to the clothes Alex is wearing you couldn't tell if the is a bump or not.  
"Almost 15 weeks," Alex looks to Maggie who is staring at her stomach, "you can't see it because of my sweater but there is a bump there. It's small but not for long."

Alex could tell Maggie was struggle to say something, it was written all over her face.  
"Can I, um can I see? I understand if you don't want me to." Maggie rambles blushing. Alex laughs and stands up in front of Maggie, "you spent too much time with Kara you're rambling now."

Alex lifts up her sweater to just under her breasts. She looks down at her stomach and sees the small bump then looks up to Maggie.

Maggie is in awe, "wow, that's amazing." Alex goes for broke and takes Maggie's hand and places it over the bump.  
"It is isn't it. I find it crazy there is another person in there. Just imagine in a few months I won't be able to tie my shoes or even see my toes."

"That will be a sight to see Danvers." Maggie laughs as Alex sits back down, her stomach grumbles really loud. Gertie barks at the noise.

Alex blushes and Maggie laughs harder. Val comes in with a plates for all three of them, then fills up Gertie's bowl so she doesn't feel left out. They turn on Pitch Perfect and eat their dinners in silence. Once the movie was over, Maggie insisted that they watch the second one. While Maggie puts the second movie on, Alex helps Val clean up in the kitchen.  
Val turns to Alex, "I'm really glad you want Maggie are back in each other's lives. It is night and day how much happier Maggie is with you around."  
Alex blushes as she dries off the dishes, "I know we only bumped into each other today but I'm really glad we're on good terms."

"Look Alex, promise me that you and Maggie will always talk everything out. That you will never give up on each other. I've seen what Maggie looks like and I'm not saying it was either of your faults, but I don't think she could survive getting her heart broken like that again."  
Alex is grateful for how protective Maggie's aunt is of her, "I promise you that I will do everything I can. While we were a part I believed that Maggie was my soulmate and that there wasn't anyone else out there that could make me feel like Maggie could. The only thing I'm worried about is this baby because it's coming so soon."  
Val smiles placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, "I have a strong feeling the two of you will be fine. Maggie is going to be a great mom, I think she just needed to face her demons to realize where her fears were coming from. When Maggie initially came to me, she was broken. The only thing that would put a smile on her face was when she volunteered with the after school program for the younger kids. She played around with them all the time and even mentored a couple of them. Maggie always denied her influence on the kids, but I knew better. Maggie was born to take care of people, I'm just happy she is finally realizing it."  
"What's taking you two so long!" Maggie yells from the living room.

"Thank you Val, for sharing. It means a lot to me." Val pulls Alex into a hug before the two join Maggie in the living room. Maggie opens her arms as Alex sits down for Alex to cuddle into Maggie. Alex stares at Maggie for a second before Maggie nods and gestures for her to sit. Val smiles at the two who make themselves comfortable on the couch as she takes the armchair. Gertie jumps on the couch and snuggles by their feet.

Half way through the movie, Val looks over to the two to see them sleeping cuddled together. Val is hesitant to wake them but knows both of their bodies will ache from sleeping on the couch. Val gets up, pauses the movie, and lightly shakes Maggie's shoulder, "Maggie sweetie you need to wake up. You can't sleep on the couch."

Maggie opens her eyes, disoriented for a moment before focusing on her aunt. Maggie smiles and thanks her aunt, then turns her attention to Alex. Maggie kisses Alex's temple causing her to stir.

"Alex we need to go to bed," Maggie said as if it were second nature. Alex sits up and looks around until she finds a clock.

"Crap, sorry I didn't mean to stay here so late. If only we didn't fall asleep." Alex gets off the couch and heads towards the door to grab her things.

Maggie is confused, "what are you doing?"  
"I have to head home, it's late." Maggie gets up and walks over to Alex halting her movements.

"Like you said it's late and I don't want you walking back home at this hour of the night."  
Maggie can see Alex's hesitation, "Alex I promise we are just going to sleep, besides I don't know about you but I haven't really been able to sleep since we ended things. Maybe having each other in the same bed can actually give us a good night sleep."  
Alex ways her options. She knows Maggie has a point because she hasn't sleep as well as she use to and it's starting to creep up on her. She tried having more sleepovers with Alex but it wasn't the same.

"Are you sure. Maggie we just saw each other for the first time in two years this morning and now you want me to sleep in the same bed as you. Don't you think this is going a bit fast?" Alex asks wanting to be absolutely sure before she answers.  
"Honestly being with you, it feels like no time has passed at all. It's not like we are going to have sex tonight, at most we will end up cuddling. Mainly because I know how much of a cuddle bear you are. But I don't think being in each other's arms is to quick. If we can fall asleep on the couch like we did, imagine how well we will sleep in a bed Danvers. All I know is I miss you and I miss feeling well rested."

Alex sighs in defeat, she knows Maggie is right, "alright fine but we can't make this a habit yet, just this once."  
Maggie smirks thinking, _yeah okay Danvers. I you will let this be a one time thing._ Maggie learned early on that Alex craved physical affection whether its simple gestures like a hug or sleeping cuddled together. It didn't take long for Alex to fall asleep. She quickly gave into the idea of cuddling Maggie instead of keeping her distance. Especially when Maggie held her arms out and pouted at Alex. Maggie combs her fingers through Alex's hair listening to her shallow breathing. It was a sound that grounded Maggie. Once she was feeling herself drift to sleep, she removes her hand from Alex's hair and slides it to her stomach covering Alex's bump. Alex subconsciously covers her hand over Maggie's. Maggie smiles at the gesture as she lets sleep take over.


	10. Sister Night 2

Alex tells Kara about her reconnection with Maggie

Alex got back to her apartment in the early afternoon to find a pouting Kara sitting on her couch with an empty box of donuts on the coffee table.  
"Alex where were you? You weren't home this morning! Do you have any idea how worried I was!"  
Alex felt bad, she didn't expect Kara would com over her apartment so early.  
"I'm sorry Kara I spent the night at a friends apartment."  
Kara's crinkle deepens, "yeah you were with MAGGIE! When did she even come back to National City? I cannot believe you didn't tell me Alex."

"Wait how did you know I was with Maggie?" Alex asks. Kara never came over nor did Alex tell Kara about seeing Maggie.  
Kara ducks her head, "because I heard her heartbeat. I know what my sisters' heart beats sound like. They were so close you had to be in the same bed let alone apartment."

Alex walks over and sits next to Kara, "Kara I swear to Rao I only met Maggie yesterday. Well, yesterday morning. We were in the park when her dog ran me over."  
Kara's mood lightens up and she shifts on the couch and takes hold of Alex's hands, "you have to tell me everything and leave nothing out. I mean nothing"  
Alex laughs, "okay okay, so yesterday I was craving a cinnamon bun so I decided to walk to Noonan's through the park. As I was walking through a puppy came running towards me, caught me off guard, and knocked me over. I'm fine. Next thing I heard was Maggie's voice yelled for the dog, whose name is Gertrude."  
Kara's eyes bug out, "no way, but that's your awful name for a dog."  
"Kara!"  
"Right sorry continue."  
Alex glares as Kara then continues, "turns out she injured her knee pretty bad so she's on crutches. Anyway she crutches over and apologizes. It was kinda awkward in the beginning. I asked her to join me for breakfast and she said yes. The walk was weird because we kinda ran out of things to say so it was a quiet walk. We sat outside, ordered our drinks and some how she knew I was pregnant." Alex laughs, "she said she never thought I would be a tea kind of person. When I ordered the cinnamon bun it more than confirmed it for her. We talked about you, the super friends, DEO, everything. We walked back to her new apartment, which she now shares with her aunt. We got on the topic of our break up and she said it was her fault. She went to therapy in Gotham and had this case involving this little girl name Sofia. She showed me a picture and Kara she is the cutest. Sofia's parents there a domestic abuse case gone wrong. Her mom passed away and the father is in jail and lost custody of the girl. She stayed with Maggie for a while until they found a foster home here in National City for her. Maggie goes to visit her all the time and the next time she goes I get to meet her."  
"Wow Alex that's amazing. Do you think you guys are going to get back together."  
Alex blushes, "I really hope so. Last night I went to her apartment after the whole thing with mom. I met her aunt and we had dinner, watched the Pitch Perfect movies, then went to bed. She refused to let me walk home so we slept in the same bed together. I slept so well in her arms last night Kara, it was like we were back two years ago. God I missed that feeling so much."  
Kara hugs Alex, "do you think she wants a baby."  
Alex nods, "she says she does, she just has things she needs to work on."

"Alex I hope your right, I just don't want you to get hurt again, especially since it' s not just you anymore. I have my niece or nephew I need to help protect."  
Kara and Alex cuddle together on the couch, "don't worry Kara, I don't think that will happen this time. I have a really good feeling about it."  
Kara smiles, "good because I need to meet me niece Gertrude then and it better be soon or else I will go over there myself and meet that puppy."

Alex playfully slaps Kara, "okay Kara, now put on the show we missed last night."

Alex and Kara sat on the couch the whole day watching movies, laughing, and pigging out on take out.

After their fifth episode of X-files, Maggie calls.

Alex changes it to facetime so Kara can see.  
"Hey Maggie," Alex says looking at the screen as Maggie's face comes up.  
"Hey Alex, Hey Kara."  
Kara waves in the back round.

"What's up Maggie?"  
Maggie shrugs and sips her coffee, "nothing really, I just got home and was wonder what you were doing?"

Kara answers, "Alex and I were having an impromptu sister night. Now where is that puppy."  
Maggie yells for Gertie, who comes running causing the camera to fumble around. Once the camera stabilizes, Alex and Kara see Gertie sitting next to Maggie.

Kara fauns over Gertie, "oh my gosh Maggie that is the cutest puppy ever!"

Maggie laughs, "thanks Kara. She is excited to meet you. Isn't that right Gertie?"  
Gertie looks up at Maggie and licks her chin.

"Alright well I just wanted to say hi and that I'll be heading over to the foster home to see Sofia on Friday if you want to join Alex?"  
"Yea that sounds great just text me the time."  
"Bye Alex, Kara."  
"Bye Maggie," The sisters say in unison as the screen goes black.


	11. Meeting Sofia

_Sorry for the delay!_

Alex and Maggie take a trip over to the foster home so Alex can meet Sofia.

Alex made sure to get out of work early so she could get ready to see Maggie and Sofia. They agreed to meet up at 5:30, giving Alex two hours to get ready. Alex showers first thing when she gets home so that she will have enough time to work on her hair and make-up. Once her hair was dry and nicely curled, Alex went to pick out an outfit. Alex put on her favorite pair of jeans. She tries to button them, but they won't go. Alex walks over to her full-length mirror and stands sideways. Her bump is bigger than it was last week. She grabs the measuring tape and wraps it around her bump.

"Woah," Alex says amazed. Her bump was and inch and a half bigger. She looks around the room to find a hair tie and ties her jeans so they will stay on her body. She isn't ready to give up her favorite pair yet. Once she finishes getting ready she text's Maggie and heads out the door.

She walks to the location Maggie sent her, stopping at a toy store to grab a small stuffed animal for Sofia. The urge to go in every baby or toy store is getting harder to resist as the gets further along in her pregnancy. She sees Maggie sitting on the bench with her hands in her lap staring straight ahead. She is wearing black jeans with a flannel and matching boots, an outfit that makes Alex feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Maggie turns her head and sees Alex, she immediately lights up with a smile and stands up.  
"Alex."

"Hey Maggie."  
"I see you bought a little friend with you," Maggie gestures to the stuffed animal.  
Alex blushes, "yeah I couldn't help it."

The walk to the foster home isn't far. They talk about their days at work and before they know it they are standing in front of the house.

"So before we go in, um there are three other foster kids, all older. The foster parents are okay, I mean they're nice but I wish she were placed somewhere better. I just get this weird vibe off them. Anyway their names are Juliet and Travis. So you ready?"  
They walk to the front door and knock. A woman opens the door.

"Maggie hi, Sofia is in her room taking a nap." The woman lets them in and closes the door before yelling at the other kids to stop playing and do their homework. She frowns and mutters, "kids," then walks into the living room and sits down on the couch to continue her TV show.

As the climb the stares Alex whispers, "I see what you mean."  
Maggie goes in first opening the door slowly and turning on the light. Maggie approaches the crib to see the child lying down but awake.  
"Hi Sofia."  
"Maggie!" Sofia says happily as she stands up and holds her arms out for Maggie to pick her up. Maggie puts Sofia on her hip and kisses Sofia's Temple.

"Did you have a good nap?" Sofia nods. When she sees Alex, she shies away into Maggie's neck.

Maggie walks over to Alex, "Sofia I'd like you to meet a special friend. Her name is Alex, can you say hi."

"Hi," She says in Maggie's neck.

Alex is overwhelmed by how cute Sofia is, "hi Sofia. I brought a friend of my that needs a buddy and I was wondering if you could help me. She loves hugs and is scared of the dark. Would you be able to help me?"  
Sofia looks at Alex and lights up at the stuffed Elephant.  
"Ellie!" Sofia grabs at the animal. Sofia hugs the Elephant tight then looks to Alex, "Allie?"

Sofia looks to Maggie in approval.  
"Yeah sweetie Alex."

Sofia puts a thinking face on, "Allie!" Maggie and Alex laugh.

"Do you wanna see Gertie Sofia?" Sofia nods.

"Alrighty to my apartment we go but let's get you dressed first. It's a bit cold."

At first, Alex was a little concerned at how Gertie and Sofia would interact but Maggie calmed her down saying it would be fine. Gertie greets them at the door, at the sight of the child, Gertie immediately calms down and goes to sniff her. Sofia giggles.  
"Doggy!" Sofia wiggles on Maggie's hip so Maggie puts her down. Gertie licks Sofia as Sofia pets Gertie.  
Alex smiles, "I think that is the cutest thing I have ever scene."  
"Yeah the two of them get along really well. You should have scene when I took care of her, Gertie refused to leave her side. She even slept under the crib and refused to leave."

"So what's the plan for the day?" Alex asks.

"Well I figured we have to walk Gertie so we could go to the park. Then we can have dinner somewhere and after drop Sofia. Maybe play a game of pool before calling it a night?"

"Sounds good."  
Alex and Sofia were playing with a block set Maggie keeps at her house. When Maggie announces it's time to walk Gertie. Alex helps Sofia put on her jacket and hat while Maggie attaches Gertie's leash. Sofia raises her arms to Alex.

"You want me to carry you?" Alex asks Sofia looking down at the child. Sofia nods. Alex picks Sofia up and wraps her arms around Alex's neck.  
"Aw now who are the cute ones," Maggie says looking at Alex and Sofia. Alex blushes and mutters something causing Sofia to giggle.

Alex and Maggie walk shoulder to shoulder, occasionally bumping into each other. Neither made the effort to hold hands.

"Does Sofia like staying at the house?" Alex asks trying to start a conversation. Maggie sighs, "honestly, I don't think so. They're all older than her so gets left out a lot. She also cries every time I drop her off. She doesn't understand that I can't take her in. Not yet anyway."  
Alex tilts her head, "not yet?"

Maggie freezes in her tracks and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Maggie you can tell me anything."

Maggie nods, "I know it's just. When Sofia left to go to the foster home, I was devastated but I knew I couldn't take her in because I wasn't ready. Now that I'm back in National City and my pay is much better I've been considering it. I just, I just don't think I could do it alone. I wouldn't be enough for her."

Alex takes Maggie's hands and smooth's the back with her thumb, "Maggie you are more than enough. That little girl loves you so much. I could tell the minute you walked into her room."

Maggie sniffles and looks to Sofia, who is petting a sitting Gertie.

"I love her so much Alex but I don't think I could do it, not yet."  
"Then that's okay. She has you in her life and that already makes her one of the luckiest girls in the world."

Maggie leans in and kisses Alex, passionately. Alex returns the kiss, but then jumps away at the sound of a giggling toddler. They lean against each other's foreheads before looking at Sofia.

"Gosh Alex she really is the cutest." Maggie says going to pick up the little girl. Once in Maggie's arms, Sofia squishes Maggie's cheeks together. Then Maggie blows a raspberry into Sofia's cheek causing Sofia to laugh.

"Maggie tickles." Sofia laughs.

Alex puts a hand on Maggie's lower back, "alright you two why don't we head back to drop Gertie off then go to dinner."

Maggie looks to Sofia, "what do you think, you hungry Sof?"  
Sofia nods, "Allie come too?"

"Yeah sweetie Alex's is coming too."  
"YAY!" Sofia says before settling into Maggie's arms.

They decided to go to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner. Sofia sits in between Alex and Maggie.

"Maggie apple please." Sofia asks.  
The waitress comes over and orders their drinks and entre orders.

"Sofia what is your favorite food?" Alex asks.

Sofia taps her index finger on her mouth, "pancakes! Maggie's pancakes da bestest!"

"I know they are. I love blueberry pancakes."  
"Banana no blueberry." Sofia says before focusing on her drawing.

"Surprisingly she doesn't like chocolate chip pancakes." Maggie adds.

"Alex?"

"mmm," Alex responds sipping on her ginger ale.

"what do you think about what we talked about earlier?"  
"With?" Alex asks gesturing the Sofia. Maggie nods.

"I think it would be great for both parties. Why?"

"Well cause, with whatever is happening or going to happen between us, it impacts you as well."

Alex looks to Sofia and back at Maggie, "Mags what ever you want to do, I support you 100%."

Maggie is about to say something but her phone goes off. Maggie gets up and answers the phone away from the table. Sofia looks up, sees Maggie gone and frowns.

"Where Maggie?"

"She went to answer her phone. She will be right back."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
Sofia held out her pinkie, "pinkie promise?

Alex smiles and holds her pinkie out to shake with Sofia's, "pinkie promise."

A couple minutes later Maggie sits back down, "Sofia how would you like to have a sleepover with me tonight?"

Sofia's eye's widen, "really?"  
"Yeah sweetie." Maggie smiles. Sofia gets off her chair, climbs on her lap, and flings her arms around Maggie's neck. Maggie returns the hug, wrapping her arms around Sofia. Sofia releases the hug, and kisses Maggie's cheek, "we watch paw patrol?"  
"Yes sweetie." Maggie kisses Sofia's temple and put her on the ground. Sofia didn't go to her chair; she went to Alex and climbs on her lap.

"Allie sleepover too?" Sofia asks Alex innocently. Alex is at a loss for words and looks to Maggie for help. Maggie is surprised as well at the question but shrugs and nods in approval.  
"As long as Maggie says yes." Sofia turns in Alex's lap, "Maggie please, pretty please."  
"how can I say no to that precious face."  
"Yes!" Sofia goes to fist bump the air but catches Alex's nose.  
"Allie I'm sorry." Sofia says lips quivering. Alex feeling blood coming from her noses, cups it quickly and tightly. Maggie's up, picks Sofia up and the three head for the bathroom. Sofia starts to cry in Maggie's arms.  
"It's okay Sofia, accidents happen."  
"Sorry, I'm sorry," Sofia says clutching Maggie tightly. The three stand by the sink as Alex plugs her nose. A couple minutes later, it stops.  
"See Sofia, all better." Alex leans over so Sofia can inspect her nose. Sofia puts her hand on Alex's cheeks, stares at her nose intensely, then leans over and kisses it.

"Now I feel even better." Alex says giving Sofia kisses all over her face. Sofia laughs and scrunches her nose. They return to the table an finish their dinners peacefully. They pay and head back to Maggie's apartment. On the walk back, Sofia refuses to leave Alex's arms, her head nestle tightly in Alex's neck.  
"You okay Sofia?" Alex asks as they reach the elevator of Maggie's apartment building.

Sofia doesn't respond. Maggie looks over to see Sofia passed out on Alex's shoulder.  
"Alex she is asleep."

"What time is it?"

"8:30, which is typically her bed time anyway," Maggie says looking at her watch.

"I can take the couch while you two take the bed," Alex offers.

"No we can all fit. I ended up buying a bed similar to yours. I was just too damn comfy not to."

They walk straight into Maggie's room and Alex puts Sofia down on the bed. Maggie walks over to the closet and takes out PJ's for Sofia.  
Alex smirks, "what some times we have sleep overs so I wanted to be prepared."  
They change Sofia and tuck her into the middle of the bed. Maggie goes back to the closet to get Alex PJs.  
"Hey isn't this my shirt?" Alex asks looking at what Maggie gave her. Maggie turns around to look at the shirt, but stops short because Alex is half naked. Alex is only wearing a bra and her jeans and can't formula a sentence. All Maggie can think about is how amazing Alex looks. She notices Alex's bump has gotten bigger as well.  
"Maggie?" Alex asks.

Maggie shakes out of her trance, "what oh yeah it is. Wow Danvers, you look. Wow."  
Alex blushes and ducks her head shaking it. Maggie knows Alex is denying what Maggie just said. Maggie goes for broke and walks over to Alex, putting her hands on Alex's waist.  
"Alex you look absolutely beautiful. Pregnancy glow is no joke."

They lock eyes.

"Mags."  
"Alex."

Neither sure who leans in first but a second later they feel the others lips. It's a slow kiss knowing there is a child in the room. They break a part chests breathing heavy. Alex breaks from Maggie, so they both can change. Once their done changing, Alex leads them out to the couch in the living room.

"Where is your aunt?"  
"She's already in bed. On Saturday mornings, she likes to get up really early and walk Gertie. She says there is a different atmosphere on the weekends or something."  
Alex reaches for Maggie's hand and interlocks their fingers. She stares at them for a bit then looks up at Maggie, "what are we really doing Maggie? I know we said we were going to be friends but today just felt like more."  
Maggie leans in and pecks Alex's lips, "Alex will you go on a date with me?"

Alex didn't expect that, "are you sure?"

"I am more than sure. I love you and I want to be with you. I want to call my girlfriend and I wanna kiss you and hold your hand again."  
"Yes of course I will." The kiss again.

Alex pulls away, "I know we are just starting this but I need to know how you feel about this baby. Because if we do this and we last like we plan on lasting. You'll be this baby's other mom and I need to know you're in."

"Alex I'm so in." Maggie moves her other hand to Alex's bump, "I love you so much Alex and I cannot wait to love this baby even more."

"What about Sofia? When do we adopt her?"  
Maggie's eyes glisten, "you wanna adopt Sofia?"  
"Well yeah, just like me and this baby are a pair, you and Sofia are a pair. Mags you are meant to be her mom."  
"No Alex we are meant to be her moms, not just me."  
"So we are doing this. Two kids at once. Wait when would we adopt Sofia? Do you think there will be an issue with having both at the same time?"  
Maggie squeezes Alex's hand, "slow down babe. One thing at a time, okay? If we need a place for them to sleep if we want to adopt them or the house visit won't be approved."  
Alex thinks, "that means we need to find a place. A house, no apartment. How soon will we do this?"

"I was thinking that we should have her by the time the baby is born."  
"That doesn't leave a lot of time to file the papers. How long does it take?"  
Maggie thinks, "honestly I'm not sure but I think we could speed it up."

Alex nods then movies to straddle Maggie's legs. Maggie smirks putting her hands on Alex's hips, "you have no idea how hot you looked tonight Mags." Alex says leaning in, capturing Maggie's lips. They move in sync with one another. Maggie tightens her hold on Alex's hips while Alex runs her hands around Maggie's neck and through her hair. The heat intensives and Alex needs a break.  
"Fuck, if we keep going I don't think I can hold back." Alex says sitting on Maggie's thighs. Maggie cups Alex's cheeks and runs her hand slowly down Alex's body.

"These have gotten much bigger," Maggie says and her hands reach Alex's breast. They continue to travel down to Alex's bump and stop there.

"This is the most precious baby ever." Maggie caresses the bump and Alex puts her hands on top of Maggie's. Alex gets off Maggie's lap and gestures for Maggie to move. Alex then lays against Maggie's front, sitting between her legs. She takes Maggie's hands and wraps them around her.  
"I miss this, just us time." Alex turns her head so she can hear Maggie's heart beat and closes her eyes. She takes comfort in the familiar rising and falling chest. Maggie kisses the top of Alex's head.  
"Well get use to it because we are doing this for the rest of our lives." They sit like that for a while, until they hear little feet coming towards them. Without hesitating, Sofia climbs on the couch and cuddles into Alex. Maggie grabs the blanket that is folded on the back of the couch and throws it over Sofia.  
"Bed was cold. I missed you." Sofia says nuzzling into Alex's shoulder. Their hearts explode at their future daughters cuteness.

"Close your eyes and rest Sofia. We will be right here." Alex says running her hand up and down Sofia's back. She drifts back to sleep in seconds.

"God she is so cute." Maggie whispers into the top of Alex's head.

"Yeah she is. The only thing we are missing is Gertie. Where is the puppy?"  
On cue, the dog walks into the room from Maggie's room, "she was keeping Sofia company in my room." Gertie jumps up on the couch and nestles into Sofia's legs.

After a few moments of silence Maggie whispers, "how are we supposed to move into the bedroom now?"  
"I don't know. This may be comfy now but I'll be hurting in the morning if we stay this way so we should make a game plan."  
After another 10 minutes or so, the two carefully get off the couch and make their way to the bedroom with Gertie following right behind them. The three of them cuddle together in the ginormous bed.

"Good night, Maggie."  
"Good night, Alex."


End file.
